


Much Too Soon

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Cutler is among the casualties when the Xindi attack. Phlox writes a personal letter to her parents. (10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cutler,

I send my sincerest condolences in this most difficult time.

I know that our Captain has informed you of the details of Elizabeth's death, so I will not burden you with them once again other than to let you know that she was brave and heroic right to the end. However, my reason for writing to you at this time is so that I can share a few personal impressions of your daughter, as is the custom of my people.

Over the years we served together on ENTERPRISE, Elizabeth and I grew quite close. She was a remarkable woman, always willing to try knew things; eager to explore the unknown. In that, we were very much alike. It is why I, a Denobulan, am serving on a Human ship, and why she chose to explore space, no doubt.

But there was far more to your daughter than being an explorer.

She was empathetic; a natural healer.

Early on in our mission, we came across a planet with two distinctly different species...both indigenous. We soon came to learn that one was dying a slow and painful death; the other, on the verge of a cultural awakening. It was obvious that the later would eventually be the dominant species, while the first died out. That is the way of evolution, after all.

During that most difficult assignment, she was invaluable to me, both as an assistant, and a friend.

Soon after, she started to come to sickbay on a regular basis; aiding me in research, as well as training to be a medic. But the learning process went far beyond technical matters. On a personal level, we shared our cultural differences, as well as those aspects of our lives that were remarkably similar.

She taught me to appreciate the finer aspects of a good movie, or the conversation over a shared meal. I played the music of my people for her; she read me poetry.

She was my best friend...and I believe, I was hers.

At times, work would be too much, and we would go days without seeing one another. But that was all right, because anytime either one of us needed a shoulder to cry on, or a place to vent our frustration, the other was there.

Since arriving in the Delphic Expanse, there had been few opportunities for play, but we did find an uninhabited planet not long ago, that afforded us a few hours of R&R. It was a rather remarkable planet, as it was shrouded in mist; a mist that produced a slightly euphoric effect in anyone who spent any time there. Completely harmless, and quite pleasant.

While there, Commander Tucker took pictures of the crew who were enjoying their leave. I have enclosed a copy of the picture of your daughter dancing with me...as you can see, she was quite happy.

I will remember her that way...and cherish her warmth and friendship always.

Yours with deepest sympathy,

Phlox


End file.
